


Trick or Treat

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, General Danvers Week, Halloween, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Astra and Alex begin a new Halloween tradition.





	Trick or Treat

Alex stared at her hair. It was so… _orange_. She should have paid more attention when she’d grabbed the box off the shelf. Apparently, “copper” was a misnomer. She looked like a pumpkin had vomited on her head.

“We’re going to be late, Brave One,” Astra called softly through the bathroom door. “Unless you have changed your mind and no longer wish to ‘Trick or Treat’ as you call it.”

No! No way. Alex wasn’t backing out. “I’ll be right out. Just making a few adjustments.” One last glare at the Day-Glo orange hair in the mirror; a tug to the tight crop top in a failed attempt to cover her bare stomach. “Ready when you are, General.”

The door opened, and Alex rolled her eyes. She wasn’t backing out, but damn it! Whey did _she_ get the actual costume? All Astra had done was dye half her normal Kryptonian uniform green. Astra hadn’t even covered the white strip in her hair.

Rather than give in to her internal whining, Alex took Astra’s hand. “I promised you entire vats of candy and kids. I’m not reneging.” She tugged them out of the apartment. “I have to live up to my nickname, after all.”

Astra’s grin was so quicksilver and unexpected that Alex stumbled – and nearly missed the murmured, “Princess? Or do you prefer Cupcake?”

“I’m going to _kill_ Kara!” Alex said when she recovered from her Smiling Astra Daze.

“You would fail, despite your fearsome skills.” Astra made a face when they reached Alex’s bike. Alex knew Astra preferred it to sitting in a car, but neither was a fan favorite when it came to modes of transportation.

Slinging a leg over the saddle, Alex waited for Astra to climb on behind. “I know all of Kara’s tricks. I’d win.” She pressed the ignition to punctuate her statement.

“Yes,” Astra called over the heady throb of the engine. “However, it would be a wasted battle, as Kara did not provide me with the information.”

The thrill of the ride and Astra’s arms wrapped around her didn’t keep Alex from spending the entire ride trying to figure out who had given Astra a list of possible nicknames for her Halloween alter-ego.

Lucy? No; she was out of the country. James? Possible (she rolled her eyes at the unintended mental pun). Winn? The most likely suspect. She scowled as she killed the engine and walked the bike into a parking space.

Alex tried to picture the array of plastic toys on Winn’s desk from her last visit to CatCo. She remembered a slew of Star Wars figures. The tiny House of El sigil from Clark (that had actually been a gift from Kara) and the bright yellow Bat symbol Alex had gotten him just to piss off Kara. Nothing to indicate he’d know what nicknames…

“I’m going to kill Winn!” There had been a tiny, disgusting, molded-plastic, naked mole rat on his CPU.

“A much easier task, Cupcake.” The new nicknames were going to grow very old, very fast. Despite Astra’s jocular tone, Alex sensed her tension. Tonight was the beginning of a new tradition for them. One specifically chosen _by_ Astra.

Alex climbed off the bike and looked at Astra. “We don’t have to do this, Astra.” She gently stroked Astra’s cheek, knowing just how rattled Astra was because Astra allowed the caress. “We can go right back home.”

Astra turned her head and pressed a feather-soft kiss to Alex’s palm. “No, Brave One. How can I turn away? I will not fail these young ones as I failed the ones on Krypton.” She stood in one smooth movement. “Is everything in readiness?”

Watching Astra closely to gauge her commitment, Alex checked her phone. “Kara texted. The candy is inside some massive pumpkin in the activities room. She said Cat Grant _personally_ picked what to include, and she and her son actually helped fill it.” Because she knew Astra would expect the truth, she continued, “They’re inside waiting for us to help with the Trick or Treating.”

“Then there is only one question you must answer, Princess.” Astra regarded Alex with a raised brown.

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What’s that, general?”

“Can you catch me?” Alex stared at Astra as she sprinted, sans Kryptonian speed, toward the National City Children’s Hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* I am an advocate of safe and responsible riding. Alex and Astra did not don helmets (or other riding gear) because I couldn't pass up the chance for Kim and Shego to ride through National City on Alex's bike. This is the end of my PSA.


End file.
